I Didn't Know About You
by snappleapple518
Summary: How could Violet know about love...? She didn't know about Quigley... It's pretty darn sappy. R&R Please!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from A Series of Unfortunate Events. I am not Daniel Handler, which I think you very well know, seeing as this story is terrible, and Daniel Handler doesn't write terrible stories.**

**Hope you enjoy the story… it's pretty sappy.**

_**SnappleApple**_

As Quigley leaned over and kissed Violet tenderly on the cheek, she wondered how she could have ever thought that Duncan was the one for her. How could she have thought that she was in love with someone? She couldn't have known love, if she didn't know Quigley.

"Violet? What are you thinking about?" asked Quigley.

"Oh, nothing." Said Violet. She loved how he really wanted to know what she was thinking about. He wanted to know what was floating around in her head. Duncan was fun… but he wasn't Quigley.

I ran around, with my own little crowd  
The usual laughs, not often, but loud  
And in the world that I knew  
I didn't know about you

She had thought that she loved Duncan, but now she knew that what she felt hadn't been love… it had been nothing more then trivial, physical attraction. All about the eyes… the heart hadn't been involved. At least not for her… she hoped it hadn't been love for Duncan because she would feel terrible about telling him she didn't love him if he really loved her. Violet didn't like breaking people's hearts. It made her sad, and Violet had already had her fair share of sadness in her life. She didn't like to inflict that kind of sadness on other people.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me what you're thinking about?" asked Quigley.

"I'm just… thinking… about you… me…" she trailed off.

"Is your something wrong with you and me?" asked Quigley with a look of alarm in his eyes. And she loved him for it. She liked him to be upset about even the mere thought of them not being together.

"Oh, no, there's nothing wrong… it's just that… it's all so perfect."

"Is that a problem?" asked Quigley.

"No, that's not a problem, it's… it's wonderful." She told him honestly. In a life plagued with problems, and obstacles like Violet had had, perfection was something that Violet could appreciate.

"It doesn't bore you? Are you sure you wouldn't have someone more exciting then me… someone like Duncan?" asked Quigley.

Violet actually laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked with his eyes raised.

"It's just that Duncan is the last person that I would ever want." Violet wanted to make sure that Quigley knew, she would never ever give him up for his brother.

"But… we're kind of the same aren't we?" asked Quigley.

"Not at all… not at all…" she trailed off.

Had a good time, everytime I went out  
Romance was a thing, I kidded about  
How could I know about love?  
I didn't know about you

"What's so different about us?" he asked.

"You don't know?" she shot back.

"No… not really… tell me." He said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Well…" she said, "first of all, you're a whole lot cuter then him…" she said in a joking voice.

"We look exactly the same!" he exclaimed with a laugh.

"I know… well you are more caring, I think."

"Really?" he asked, with his eyes raised.

"Yes, you seem to have a more gently demeanor about you… Duncan makes a great friend, but you're more of the person I want to spend my life with…" she hadn't realized what she had just said.

"Spend your life with?" he asked, his eyebrows raised high in the air.

"Yes, does that thougth disgust you?" she asked. She thought maybe it had been a little to upfront to say at such a young age.

"Not at all. I think the same thing." He told her truthfully,

"You do?" she asked. This tiem she was the one who was one who was surprised.

"Absolutely…" he said. And he leaned in to kiss her.

Darling, now I know  
I had the loneliest yesterday, everyday  
In your arms  
I know for once in my life, I'm living

Wow, that was terrible… R&R Please! Tell me what you thought.

The world is quiet here,

**SnappleApple**


End file.
